


Supercharged

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re connected; it’s obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercharged

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:21 - The Hard Part._

The funny thing is, they’re connected.

Okay, so it’s not funny. In fact, it’s the furthest thing from funny you can get. They’re a fucking tragedy. Classical. An archetype, the path they’re treading so well-worn it’s almost a cliché.

It’s almost funny again.

But they’re connected. It’s obvious. He thought it was love; it turns out it’s just genetics. Maybe that is funny. If he could take a step back, he’d laugh.

He steps forward. Their lips meet, and it’s there; connection and family and love, so tangled up he doesn’t know which is which any more. He’s sure it matters, he just isn’t sure that he cares.

He wants Nathan to send her away. He doesn’t want her to leave. He isn’t sure what he wants any more. Maybe he never was.

He wants her.

She’s everything he’ll never be, and too many things he already is. She’s everything he’s ever wanted.

She’s Nathan’s. This is really fucked up.

The funny thing is, if they were allowed to do this, he isn’t sure he’d want to. The funny thing is, they’re connected, and that’s why he wants her.


End file.
